Start of Something New
by Ms.MSTR
Summary: Posted as a one-shot, but a lot of options for multi-chapter. Slightly A/U, contains some O/C and old friends. Rachel, Kurt and Santana of all people start freshman year at NYU, meet new people and grow ! a little bit . Rated T, just in case of possible updates. First fanfic, so feedback is encouraged.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the Characters (except the ones you don't recognize, I totally own those) or the plotlines hinted or referred to in this story.

This is partly A/U, the parts that aren't are mostly according to the shows plotlines.

Right now still a one-shot, but I've got some more ideas if there's interest in this kind of story.

Contains mentions of Finchel relationship and Kurt/Rachel, Sugar/Sam and Pezberry friendship. Later maybe Samchel, Pezevans, Sugar/Santana, Kurt/Rachel/OC friendship; maybe Quam, Puckleberrry friendship, Partie and whatever I can still fit in.

Already rated T, just in case:)

Start of something new

When Rachel entered her assigned dorm room at NYU she did not expect what was coming upon her.

"Howdy, you must be Rachel. I'm Sarah, nice finally meeting you in person. I have to admit, I already chose a bed, but if you really can't live like that I'll reconsider." The last part was followed by a small smile not unlike the one her boyfriend would have sent her if he had been the one standing in front of her. But he wasn't. In fact, the person standing right in front of her could not have been more unlikely than her boyfriend. And that even though the young blonde was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a plaid flannel shirt- basically Finn's standard outfit- one could already see that this was definitely her usual clothing style. If Rachel had to guess, she'd say a normal outfit for this _Sarah_ person in front of her was something more flashy, more sparkly, more extravagant but most importantly more expensive. You could already smell the wealth radiating from the now slightly curious looking, midfolding her simple yet definitely designer ware – Kurt for sure would have known the label instantly- shirts, girl that obviously waited for Rachel to do or at least say anything.

"Howdy? Really? Where are you from? Texas? That would certainly explain your lack of style when it comes to decorating your room. Do you even know what the concept of- Oh my Prada, are you? Is that? Where? Rachel!"

"Kurt! Please don't start right now!" Speaking of the devil, Rachel had to chastise her best friend that already strolled up behind her. Almost apologetically smiling she turned around to find her new roommate slightly crestfallen and hurt looking just sitting there in the middle of her semi unpacked suitcase, definitely a Louis Vuitton, even she could see that, and said in a small voice:

"Hello Sarah, indeed my name is Rachel and apparently I am your room mate. It IS a pleasure to at last place a face to the nice pre-college correspondence. And no, I won't fight you for this bed; I actually prefer the one further away from the window since it prohibits a nightly cold of my direly needed vocal cords. On that matter, I am here to study the inspiring world of musical theatre what are you here for; I never caught that from your if I may add quite lengthy emails? Not that I don't appreciate your thoroughly articulated and not once ridiculed by so called emoticons- letters; I mean, really, if the one you're writing to does not see the sarcasm in the way you choose to express a certain matter, than why do you bother anyway- , I do- it's just that-"

"Rachel, please, take a breath and at least let me answer one of your questions or comment on another thing." Sarah interrupted Rachel's high speed blabbering.

This particular brunette, almost on the verge of reprimanding the smiling blonde for interrupting simply closed her mouth sat down on the other bed and gestured to Sarah to begin.

"Thank you" another friendly smile was sent Rachel's way "First of all, Kurt, I presume? Nice to meet you. Sarah Evans." The young student smiled at him and sweetly shook his hand.

"K-Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you too. And may I, please-"whilst gesturing to her partly unpacked belongings, "have a look at that? Is that what I think it is?"

"Please help yourself, and if you think that this is the latest D&G collection you're wrong. It's the Pre-Fall collection of-"

"2011. Oh my, it was even better than the official one of 2012. How did you get these? Oh never mind, I'll just enter wonderland, you girls have fun getting to know each other." With that he absentmindedly waved at them, his eyes already set on something that had him squealing in delight.

"So, where were we? Do you mind me sitting next to you?" Sarah asked nicely while crossing the small room to talk to Rachel and let Kurt be by himself.

"No, no. Not at all. Feel free to sit wherever you like."

"Thank you. Well, where to start. You already know my name, that I have three siblings and used to go to boarding school in Europe. I am not, as your friend has concluded from Texas, I'm a born and raised New Yorker, the 'Howdy' was a fragment of a former phone call with a close friend of mine who is currently being as an Au-pair in Wyoming, and although I always thought this to be a stereotype, apparently everyone she encountered over there starts a conversation with 'Howdy' and she already adapted to that." A small chuckle accompanied this little anecdote.

"And as for the decorations, I haven even started yet, once I'm settled and everything is unpacked, no one is going to believe that this is indeed a college dorm room." Now a short twinkle in her eyes showed as well as a cute mole on her right cheek.

"And, fun fact, I do too plan on studying musical theatre as well as dancing and a small side of musical theory. I did not write you about that because after I had seen the way you performed, I was so intimidated to tell you, because honestly? The way you light up a stage and then fill it with your extraordinary voice is completely out of my league. Not in a thousand years and with all the training in the world am I going to be able to compete with that. So yeah, we're in the same classes, but never ever ever in the same realms."

Now it was time for Rachel and Kurt to stare at Sarah in awe.

"You- You saw me perform? When? Where? And wow, that was one –forgive me the swear- hell of a compliment! Thank you! Though I seriously doubt you are any less talented than I am." Sarah and Kurt shared a short look with lifted eyebrows as if they knew that THIS definitely was not possible.

"Yes, I saw you perform. I googled you after you wrote me about your National Show Choir Competition win. From thereon it was easy. So many links and other favorite videos from your fellow glee clubber- Artie, I assume, since the account name was something along the lines of MC Artie or something-and I think I have seen almost anything you ever did in a competition since entering your glee club. The NEW DIRECTIONS, right? Oh, now I remember where I know your face from Kurt, you're the one who has this amazing range; you are a soprano, right?"

"Yes, I- I am. Thank you. And may I just say, this might be the beginning of an amazing friendship my dear."

"Thanks, but just to clarify, you are talking about you and me not you and my wardrobe, right?"

"Touché, Madame, touché."

"Actually, it has to be Mademoiselle, since I'm still unmarried. Oh shoot, I did it again. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to correct you, but it's just a bad habit of mine."

"No, you're right. The fault is on my side. You speak French?"

"Among others, yes."

"Well how many languages do you speak if I may ask?" Rachel threw in.

" Six, actually nine if you count Klingon, Na'vi and Elvish." It came from the door, where a young man with beach blonde hair and a really big mouth, momentarily in an equally big smile leant.

"Sam! What are you doing here; I thought you were helping S2 moving in? And no, we don't count Klingon, Na'vi and Elvish, only you do!"

Sam only chuckled at that and leisurely answered:" Nah, S2 is already situated and fine so I thought I'd drop by and see what you're doing right now."

"How thoughtful of you. Anyways, this is Rachel, my roommate and also a musical theatre student and this is her friend Kurt."

"He seems to lover your stuff."

"You don't say. It's almost as if Blaine was back again."

"Well you can't always get what you want. Anyhow, nice to meet you, I am Sam, Sam I am and I don't like eggs and ham."

"I'm sorry for my brother, please just do what I do and try to ignore him."

Sarah lifted her shoulders in an almost sad way and smiled an almost pout like smile that had everyone burst into laughter. "No seriously, don't believe a word he says, he's a freaky movie geek, he'll only bore you to death."

"That's funny, since you are the one who showed him these movies in the first place. If I remember correctly, YOU practically dragged him to see Avatar." A small girl with red-brownish hair said from the open doorway that Sam had previously vacated to sit next to Sarah on Rachel's bed to throw an arm around his sisters' shoulders.

"S2! You here? What gives?" Sam cheerily exclaimed.

"I'm Sorry, S2? What's the meaning of that?" Rachel asked curiously whilst Kurt moved over so "S2" could sit next to him.

"S2, as in the second of the three Ss." The short girl replied.

"The three Ss?" now it seemed to be Kurt's turn to ask seemingly ridiculous questions.

"The Three Ss: Sam, Sugar and Sarah. We're like the three Musketeers, just better and well, with girls."

"I really hope, you're implying that I'm one of the girls here, Sugar, are you?" Sam asked mockingly.

"Hey, if the slipper fits." She replied cheekily. And stretched out on the bed beneath her.

"Hey S3, yours?" "Yup, you can put your feet on it, no shoes though." Sarah replied.

"Oh wait; you guys haven't heard our motto yet, 'We are the three Ss, Strong, Smart and Sexy. Triple S for the win!' " Sam suddenly cried out.

"Sam, please, contain yourself, you're gonna scare them away!" Sarah laughed while tickling her brother.

"Eh, you'd have to pull more to scare Berry and Hummel away, trust me, I tried." A beautiful Latina interjected.

"You did well, B. though now I'm hurt you did not want to room with me, you know for old times' sake, but rather with a Q clone; now I have to endure the literal roommate from hell including her stinking wrestling suits for the entirety of the next semester." She concluded and climbed into bed next to Rachel who had moved over to where Sarah formerly sat. The latter now sat on her brother's lap and happily smiled up to the newest addition to their little group.

"I'm Sarah, that's Sam and that over there is Sugar, pleasure to meet you."

"Whatever. No m'importa lo que me dices."

"Ah, pero Santana, no nos conocemos y ya me insultas. No me gusta."Sarah answered immediately smiling slightly.

"Did I mention one of them is Spanish?" Sam piped up and so somewhat initiated a round of laughter amongst the group with Santana saying:" I have to give it to you, _chica_, not many at my old high school would have dared what you did. Tienes cochones. Me gusta." Chuckling Sarah replied:" Why thank you, that is so kind. And yes, I do, just ask my brother here, since I got his" which had every girl bursting out for laughter and Sam looking somewhat hurt until Santana shooed Sarah away and sat in her place on Sam's lap and said:" Ah, but froggy lips, that's good training, see once you gots yourself a pretty little Miss Piggy to your Kermit you gotta hands them over anyways. Don't be sad, it's okay." The last part she accompanied with a wink and somehow Sam did not seem to mind anymore.

"Hey, that's just about great, my roommate is constantly sniffing because of her allergies, so she doesn't smell anything, maybe we should hook them up, so they can share one room and we could. I mean, you can't be any worse than that!" Sugar suddenly peeked up.

"That's just about totes amazing! Let's go, later freaks, love ya!" Santana immediately jumped up, grabbed Sugar's hand and ran out of Rachel's and Sarah's room to find the dorm supervisor.

"And then there were four" Kurt suddenly mused, which had Sarah in a laughing fit that no one seemed to understand. "What? You didn't read the book? Well we had to in Zürich and let me tell you, the way we 'interpreted' this storyline was just too much fun." She half laughed half said.

"Wait, you're not talking about your whole first drinking game experience with sudden death drinking, are you?" Sam asked, instantly sobering her up.

"What? Who knew, that something as nice and colorful as Peppermint-Schnapps can give you such a bad headache?" she answered smiling innocently and batting her eyelashes at him.

"Yeah, whatever, I was thinking; we should go mingle with our fellow freshmen and go to this campus orientation party/ get-to-know-each-other-thingy and then as soon as we realize we don't need any weird upperclassmen to show us what New York has to offer we take our new friends here along and have a little orientation party of our own at home. Sound good?"Sam looked expectedly at the other three around waiting for an answer.

"Sure Sam, why not, that sounds reasonable. But please forgive me the question but where exactly is 'home'?" Rachel of all people spoke up, leaving Kurt gaping at her.

"Ahem, Rachel, you don't have to do this just to please us, I mean, we'd totally understand if you rather stayed here and I for one don't mind doing so, so no pressure, okay?" Sarah said, sensing Kurt's confusion upon Rachel's change of behavior.

"No, I'm serious. That sounds like a great idea. And I for one am tired of people assuming that I'm the nice little girl that does not go out. We're in New York City for crying out loud! If I don't live a little here, where eels am I gonna dare it?" she exclaimed.

"Wow, cool down a little, B; we hear you." Santana alongside Sugar said holding her hands up in surrender.

"So where is home now? I never got an answer." Rachel prodded again.

"Upper east side." Sarah mumbled quietly.

"Excuse me, what did you say, speak up please." Rachel than said.

"She said Upper East Side. Now before you go all Gossip Girl on us, yes, we lived kind of like Blair, Serena, Nate and whatsoever, but we're still like normal people, so please don't freak."

"Well that certainly explains your clothes." Kurt spoke up for the first time in a while.

"So, you guys game for a little Par-Tey in da Hood?" Sam asked laughing.

"You got it chief!" the rest of them answered.

"So, S2, how'd it go? Are you gonna ditch us Ss for the new S in town?"

"Nah, I could never ditch you, but maybe we should think about something like Square S 4 the win or something, since… SANTANA AND I ARE GONNA ROOM TOGETHER!" Sugar merely screamed.

"Well, Rachel it looks like our lives just got a little more complicated. Shall we?" Sarah asked the small brunette holding out her hand.

Taking it, she replied: "Well, this certainly looks like the start of something new. Let's go!"


End file.
